300 Word Challenge
by The Evil Umpa Lumpas
Summary: This will be a series of 300 word challenges by us. They'll all be about Harry Potter but there's no set genre or characters. Please R&R & feel free to mention which is your fav!
1. Becca

****

Disclaimer: We own nothing to do with Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling and various publishers and other companies.

An: This fic will be a combination of several 300 word stories by my friends an I. We'll all submit a different type of story, so they shouldn't all be about the same thing. The challenge was set by DevilShoes, and the rules were, it had to be exactly 300 words, and it had to be about Harry Potter. So, that's what they are. Any author's notes or disclaimers do not count as the 300 words. Oh! And each chapter title will have the name of the author in it. Thanks. On to the stories!

* * *

Author: I-h8-sclub

Title: Stare Fight

Warnings: Slash

He gazed deeply into his friend's eyes, slowly moving towards him. It surprised him how much you could tell from a person's eyes. He could see humour, passion, love and surprisingly, a little bit of fear in these beautiful blue orbs. He hadn't expected this to happen when he'd sat in front of the fire that night. All he'd wanted to do was relax, and enjoy the night away from his boisterous companions. Not that he didn't love his friends, quite the opposite in fact, but they were rather lively, and tonight, he just didn't feel cheerful enough to join in.

Usually, he played an active part in their little group. The four of them had been through a lot together, and he for one was amazed that they were still as close as ever. They had gone through a period where not all of them were talking to each other, but that was to be expected after what had happened. For a little while anyway. But they got through it, which he was glad of, despite the fact it affected him the most. Until that time, he hadn't realised how much he really did love one of his friends. And not the friend type of love either, he couldn't say that his feelings for his handsome comrade were truly platonic anymore.

That led to where he was at this very moment. Gradually, his lips touched the other boy's. He pulled back when he saw the eyes in front of him flicker closed.

"I won Sirius." he proclaimed. Sirius' eyes widened in shock.

"That's cheating Remus!"

"I think not Padfoot. Nowhere in the rules does it say I can't kiss you."

"But…But…"

"Face it! I won, fair and square!"

"Fine! But I'm never having a stare fight with you again!"

* * *

Please review, and feel free to mention which story is your favourite if you want to. That's the special request of DevilShoes. 


	2. John

**The Big Evil Marshmallow Creatures of Doom**

**By John a.k.a DevilShoes**

**FIRSTLY: **I have to start by apologising to all my friends (espicially becca) and to the loyal fans of theevilumpalumpas for getting this profile banned for a week. It was entirely my fault for not reading the rules of fanfiction close enough and I apologise with all my heart for the trauma(espicially to becca) and stress (espicially to becca) that I caused.

I am also very sorry if I have given theevilumpalumpas a bad name. This name is used by me and my friends, all of which, are very dedicated to fanfiction and stories and writing of all forms. They are the nicest people you will meet, even if they do have strange habits and interests (Sev, chickens, Scotland, dying ginger hair ginger, miscorsoft, need I go on?) so please do not hold this against them, I take full responsibilty (Becca takes some too) and hopefully we have all learnt from this experience and can know grow as people.

**SECONDLY: **I do not own anything in this story except the Big Evil Marshmallow Creatures Of Doom (look our for them on Ebay) no do I have anything to do with Harry Potter or JK Rowling.

**FINALLY:** Don't swallow any chickens, don't be ruled by the limitations of sanity, read writing and please review!

'HERMIONE!' Harry yelled as a huge ball of mutant marshmallow was hurled towards the spot where Hermione's head had just been.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the kitchens of Hogwarts, fighting against The Big Evil Marshmallow Creatures of Doom, who had taken up residence in one of the disused cupboards. The trio had snuck down to the kitchens after missing dinner, having to save the world.

Hermione got back up to her feet and bellowed across the chaotic room with her wand outstretched; 'Stupefy!' A shot of green light flew out of her wand and hit the monsters, only to bounce off and hit Ron squarely in the face. Oops.

'RON!' Harry and Hermione screamed in union.

'You will not defeat us!' said a horrifically demonic voice that Harry hoped wasn't come from the cupboard full of white marshmallow. _Memo to self, _Harry thought, _never eat a flump again._ 'We shall consume all!' the voice continued.

_Consume. That's it! _Harry thought.

Without warning, a horrible, sticky stretch of marshmallow leap out from the original body of goo, heading straight for Hermione.

'ARGH!' Hermione screamed, ducking behind an oven. She was quickly joined by Harry.

'Hermione, he whispered urgently, 'I've got an idea.'

Within several seconds of whispering, Hermione and Harry got to their feet and approached the things.

'What are you doing?' demanded the creatures. The two smiled. 'FEAR US!' they added.

'GO!' yelled Harry and he and Hermione began to stuff their faces with marshmallow.

'NO!' Screamed the beings. Obviously, they were dieing.

'We can't eat all this by ourselves!' Said Hermione with her mouth full.

In response, Harry simply said, 'Ron could.'

Hermione laughed and replied, 'That's true,' before continuing to stuff her face.

The End!


	3. Rach

A/N: Well here's my 300 word challenge hope you enjoy, it is 300 words Don Raphiel

* * *

****

The Attack Of The Cats!

Harry had just got home from Hogwarts, and was on his way round to Mrs Fig's house.

So on his way to Mrs Fig's house, dreading it of course, as he heard from Ron, who heard from his mother, that Mrs Fig's several cats, has had kittens and there is in total about 25 cats in the house.

He reached her house and knocked on the door, before he knew what had happened the old cats with welcoming while Mrs Figg was pulling him into the house, ws house, as the door was open, and into the other room. He was there to fetch Harry who was coming over to the Burrow, as was planned. He walked into the other room where he was bound to find Harry, as no doubt Mrs Figg would want to show him the cats.

He walked in and found Harry on the floor with his heart and liver eaten by the cats, as the cats sit around the room licking their paws.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Ron asked.


End file.
